jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
The Sims 4
The Sims 4 is a life simulation video game developed by Maxis and The Sims Studio and published by Electronic Arts. Game information The Sims 4 is a life simulation game, similar to its predecessors. Players create a Sim character and control their life to explore different personalities which change the way the game plays out. Sims can multitask such as talk while doing a task. Sims' moodlets also change the gameplay. For example, a Sim can do a task while being either angry or totally excited. Similar to previous Sims games, player-created challenges abound. One of the most prevalent is the Legacy Challenge, in which players create a single Sim and try to make its family line last for ten generations. Series background Jack starts out with four Sims: Steve McBOSS (based on himself), Betty McBOSS (based on Jack's previous Korean girlfriend), Billy McBOSS (based on Billy), and Abigail McBOSS. Steve gets a job as an entertainer and Betty works as a writer's assistant. In the fourth episode, Jack decided to murder the children by locking Billy and Abigail into cubicle-style rooms without doors and they soon got taken away by Social Services. Steve and Betty then embezzle thousands of dollars and move into a fancy new house. Later, Steve and Betty try for a daughter, who is named Bitty McBOSS, who later dates Bella Goth. Bitty and Bella soon adopt a child, who Jack names Tiberius. Tiberius was killed off in the 20th episode after getting eaten by a cow plant. Jack was criticized as an "orphan killer" due to killing an adopted member, which Jack responds to in the next episode telling the viewers to calm down because it is a fictional character in a game. As the series progresses, two new characters arrive, who are the twin daughters of Steve and Betty. They are both named Abbie McBOSS, when Jack gave them the same name by accident, before realizing Betty had twins. One of the Abbies' was killed by Jack when the family went camping, by building a swimming pool surrounded by a wall. Betty opens a retail store, and Bella begins working as a scientist. Steve and Betty also have another child, Jack Bossepticeye, who Jack models after himself. Jack later becomes a Police detective and falls in love with one of his co-workers, Kasey Darnell, in the 27th and final episode. Episodes #KEEPING UP WITH THE BOSSES #GETTING A JOB #THE ROOF IS ON FIRE!!! #KILL THE KIDS! #LET ME TAKE A SELFIE #MAKING BABIES #A BABY BOSS! #I AM YOUR FATHER! #POOL PARTY! #ROCKET LAUNCH #SO MANY BIRTHDAYS! #CLOSE ENCOUNTERS OF THE SIM KIND #A SURPRISE WEDDING #NEW ARRIVALS MEANS BIGGER HOUSE #MORNING SICKNESS #FISHING FOR COWS #OLD AGE HITS HARD #GLASS HOUSES #KING OF COWPLANTS #A DEATH IN THE FAMILY #OUTDOOR CAMPING ADVENTURES #STEVE IS IMMORTAL #DEATH WORKS FOR ME NOW! #A WILD JACKSEPTICEYE APPEARS! #DETECTIVE JACK #SMILE FOR THE CAMERA! #LOVE IS IN THE AIR Notable characters *Steve McBOSS *Betty McBOSS *Billy McBOSS *Abigail McBOSS *Bitty McBOSS *Bella Goth *Tiberius McBOSS *Abbie McBOSS I *Abbie McBOSS II *Jack Bossepticeye Trivia *In a 2016 Reading Your Comments video, when a commenter asked if Jack was going to continue The Sims 4, Jack responded saying that the game wasn't the best installment and said he might play either The Sims 2 or Sims 3. Category:Series Category:Video Games Category:2014 Games Category:2015 Games Category:The Sims 4